I've Missed You
by ncis1994
Summary: The old gang has returned for another adventure with lots of romance in it. The gang will face new opponents and new feelings will appear. Ashe x Basch, Penelo x Vaan Better than it sounds, reviews reviews
1. Chapter 1

I've Missed You 

Princess Ashe stared out of her window of her palace. She had butterflies in her stomach for her coronation was about to start in a hour. She just couldn't believe it, she was about to rule a whole kingdom and all by herself. It was a big responsibility to her and she knew her father was watching her from the heavens; she couldn't fail him, she couldn't fail her people, more importantly, she couldn't fail her people.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mary her head maid spoke " Lady Ashe, Madam Penelo and Sir Vaan are here to see you."

"Let them in Mary, they're my guest of honor for tonight's ceremony" said Ashe

The door opened and Penelo and Vaan came in. Vaan looked like a gentleman and Penelo who had her long hair down straight making her look stunningly beautiful, she even had a galbana lily in her hair.

Ashe ran over to her old companions and gave them a hug. "You look great Penelo" she said in a sisterly tone.

"Thanks, oh my god, I can't believe in an hour you are going to be queen of the whole of Dalmasca, should I save myself time by bowing to you now?" said Penelo

"You can bow to me in an hours time, don't put any stress on me, I'm already so nervous about being crowned queen." Sighed Ashe as she rolled her eyes adverting her attention to the chapel.

"How hard is getting crowned Queen? All you do is let the dude put the crown on your head" said Vaan walking to the part of the room where the two ladies where talking "and say I will rule my people will respect and…….OOF" cutting his sentence short thanks to Penelo who grinded her elbow into his stomach

"Thank you Vaan for the words of………moral encouragement" smiled Ashe

"No problem" mumbled Vaan who was clutching his stomach

Ashe's eyes looked at her two friends, she had missed everyone who had traveled with her a year ago. Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran and Basch…her thoughts ran short as she thought about the knight who had been her shadow, protecting her both emotionally and physically.

For the second time that day Ashe was snapped out of her day dream by her maid's high pitched voice outside of her thick wooden oak door. "MA'AM, EMPEROR LARSA AND LORD BASCH HAS ARRIVED!"

"Okay Mary, thank you, show them to my room after they've been accustomed to their rooms" giving the wooden door a scowl. Shaking her head to get rid of the scow,l she started to run around her room getting her ceremonial dress ready and combing her hair.

"Uuuhhhh Ashe? You don't need to get dressed now, Larsa and Basch are coming in anyways, oh, I see, Basch is coming" grinned Penelo "C'mon I'll do your hair, Vaan get out of here" she turned to Vaan who had been sitting on a chair still clutching his stomach "whhhyyyy?" whimpered Vaan "My belly still hurts thanks to you"

"Just get out of here" said Penelo who then grabbed a towel from Ashe's drawer and started whipping at Vaan forcing him out of the chair he was slouched in and out of the door. "Thank you sweetie" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The things I do for you" smirked Vaan "I'll give you a massage later" "on the front or back?" asked Vaan? "What do you think?" winked Penelo she said closing the door after Vaan walked out of the room perfectly normal as if the pain had disappeared.

"Oh god Penelo that massage thing was just sick, I have butterflies in my stomach already and that nearly made me puke" grumbled Ashe

"Grow up will ya? The most important thing in your life is going to occur soon." She said walking of to gather the items Ashe would have needed after she got dressed.

A few minutes later

Everything was perfect now, Ashe was in a white gown, on her hand was the golden bracelet her father had given her, on it said, "To my daughter, may you rule the kingdom well". Penelo had finished combing her hair and everything was ready for the ceremony now. As if on cue, Vaan who had been standing outside the door knocked and said "Ashe, Penelo? Larsa and Basch have arrived, may we come in?" "Please do come in" replied Ashe her voice suddenly soft and hoarse thinking about Basch. As the wooden door opened, Vaan walked in first leading the other two guests. Larsa came in next, his hair shiny as ever and last of all Basch came in. To Ashe he looked dashingly handsome.

"Lady Ashe" said Larsa giving Ashe a warm handshake. She then turned to Basch who in response said in his deep smooth voice "M'lady, you look stunning" he then kneeled and took her hand and kissed it sending a wave of pleasure from her hands to her head making her knees as soft as jello. Penelo seeing that Ashe would fall onto her bedroom floor moved unnoticed next to Ashe to support her. After a few minutes of mindless small talk around the room a high pitched voice was heard again "LADY ASHE YOU'RE TO BE AT THE CHAPEL NOW"

"Thank you Mary" Sighed Ashe "we'll leave you now, good luck" said Larsa as the troop moved out of her bedroom. Penelo gave her a quick hug and they moved to the exit of the palace.

Ashe heaved a sigh and looked at Basch's retreating figure "I've missed you Basch…….."

_(so guys please review and tell me what you would want to see in my next chapter and flames are welcomed, I will update if I get reviews) (I know it's short but if I get suggestions and reviews I will make it longer)_


	2. I Missed You Chapter 2

I've Missed You Chap 2 

Ashe walked the dark halls of the Chapel's hallway, The hallway wasn't very long but to Ashe just to walk to where the priest and the guests of honor were located seemed like an eternity

She finally got to the back of the Chapel where the relics were. On the right of Ashe were a group of people, her loyal knights, her advisors and guests of honor. Her eyes trailed the faces of her guests. Vaan, Larsa, Penelo and Basch. He eyes wavered over Basch's face; she looked at his handsome face, his eyes, everything about him made her feel combatable. Noticing that Ashe was looking at him Basch gave her a warm smile which made Ashe feel more relaxed.

"Princess?" asked a soft warm mellow voice. Ashe's face turned back to face the person addressing her and it was the Chapel's priest who was directing the crowning of the new Queen. "Are you ready to commence with the coronation" he asked with a fatherly smile.

"Yes I am ready Father, please commence with the ceremony" said Ashe in a firm voice

"As you wish Princess. Today is a day where Dalmasca has a new Queen, A queen that shall rule her people with respect, a queen who shall improve the welfare of all of Dalmasca and a queen who shall do her best to bring peace to this kingdom. Princess Ashelia Dalmasca, do you agree in front these guests and these holy relics to fulfill the duty of a Queen of Dalmasca?"

"Yes I do," replied Ashe

"Then from this day forward you shall not be known as Princess Ashelia but Queen Ashelia of Dalmasca" The elderly priest then signaled a younger priest who was holding a red velvet pillow. He then walked forward to the priest and stood next to him. The elderly priest took the crown that was sitting on the velvet pillow. He started his speech again "With the power given to me by these holy relics I crown you Dalmasca's new Queen." He then turned to the audience in the chapel. "Bow down to Dalmasca's new Queen, QUEEN ASHELIA"

After the ceremony was over the guests of honor were brought back to the palace where the feast prepared by the Palace's chef's was served.

When everyone was seated Penelo raised her glass and in a loud voice said "To Queen Ashe, may she rule well" "TO QUEEN ASHE" was the response all round the table. All night while they were eating dinner, all Ashe could do was stare at Basch, a couple of times he noticed that she was glancing at him like a teenage school girl but he pushed it the matter away. Then suddenly during their dinner they heard a loud noise, like an explosion. Just minutes later two guards clad in armor came through the door and bowed down in front of Ashe.

One of the guards spoke. "Your Majesty, insurgents are attacking the palace walls. What are your orders?"

Her old leadership skills kicking in she gave her orders "Sir Mallad, I want you to go with Sir Leroy and marshal whatever forces that are in the palace right now and meet me in the courtyard as soon as possible." She then turned to the two guards "You two bring the priests to a safe location then meet Sir Leroy and Mallad in the courtyard and I will hold off the insurgents so that Mallad and Leroy can regroup our men."

"But M'lady, we have to get you to safety" protested Leroy, the head knight of the order.

"If you love your queen and if you are truly a knight of Dalmasca you will carry out my orders Sir Leroy" asked Ashe with fierce authority in her voice.

Now Sir Leroy was a man devoted to his order but he was also a man devoted to his queen. From the look on his face he was hesitant to leave his queen in the arms of danger but she had given him an order "I will marshal the forces your highness" with much reluctance he left the dining room with sir Mallad, the guards and the priests right behind them.

She turned to her old companions "Are you with me?" she asked

"Why not? My airships is under repairs anyways" said Vaan

"If he goes I go cause you know I have to keep an eye on him" said Penelo pointing to Vaan

"I will not have the peace gone undone, I lend you the power of the empire Ashe" Larsa said his usually gentle voice becoming a voice filled with anger and rage.

"I am a knight of Dalmasca and a Judge of the Empire, I will serve both nations in times of need" replied Basch.

"Good, we'll go to the gates of the palace to fend off the insurgents and maybe understand who they are and why they are attacking Rabanastre. Larsa, didn't you bring a small fleet with you?" asked Ashe

"Yes but the fleet had to land nearby Rabanastre not in Rabanastre. There was no space for any of the space docks in Rabanastre to house the fleet and my men. I rode a chocobo into the city. If you can provide me with a distraction I will ride and retrieve the fleet."

"okay we'll figure something out." Replied Ashe rubbing her eyes Let's move.

The troop moved quickly out of the room. Vaan had brought his sword that day, Penelo didn't have any weapons so grabbed a quiver full of arrows and a silver bow. Larsa had a two handed silver long sword. Ashe had a golden blade which had a light feel but a could give a strong hit. Basch was carrying his sword of the order. As the group moved quickly through the palace hallways Ashe caught a glimpse of Basch's face, it was relaxed but his eyes had a small sense of worry but she was thinking, what was the worry about? Her safety, Larsa's safety or worry for the whole group?

"Find the Queen and the Emperor they're bound to be here somewhere, we have to get them" shouted a hoarse voice but before the group could find a room to hide in, four men clad in green armor were face to face with the group.

"Stand our ground, we can take them" shouted Basch his voice providing reinforcement of encouragement.

"THERE THEY ARE! THE QUEEN AND THE EMEPEROR, OVER HERE, WE GOT THEM, CHAARGE." Screamed the man who was now leading the group in the charge.

"FOR THE SAFETY OF THE EARTH!!! WE SHALL KILL THE QUEE…….." But was stopped short by an arrow that had came from Penelo's bow. The last three insurgents stopped dead in their tracks but were soon charging again after more three men came charging around the corner to what would be their deaths.

The first man to reach the group targeted Larsa, the emperor, one of their two targets. Larsa ducked giving him clear view of the persons underbelly and stabbed upwards at his chest then kicking him to dislodge the now dead enemy from his sword.

Basch then stood in front of Larsa and sliced at the head of the second man who hurled himself at Basch. He then jumped, spun a 360 and used his heel to know out the next two people. The last man had started to panic. He turned around and tried to run for it, Ashe who had her eye on the last man charged her fire spell and shot it at the floor making him trip and fall flat on his face.

Vaan pounced on the man and held the tip of his sword to the man's neck. "Who are you and why are you targeting the Emperor and Queen?" asked Basch looming over the man's face

"I WON'T TELL YOU!" shouted the man with arrogance in his voice.

"We don't have time for this." Grumbled Basch using his fists to knock out the man and he turned towards Ashe. "Let's move." She nodded in response.

_(Look I know not much romance but I swear there will be more, please gimme reviews)_


	3. I've Missed You Chapter 3

I've Missed You Chapter 3 

"We have to move quickly. I'm sure there are more of them around the corner," said Basch. The group had used the Palace's back door and soon found themselves in the royal gardens. In the distance they could hear screams and roars, Swords clashing against shields. From what they heard it was chaos out there and Ashe was eager to go the aid of her men. Seeing Ashe's determined look on her face to aid her men in the battle he turned her back on the right path, "Ashe, we have to get Larsa out of here so that he can send for the fleet and reinforcements from the nearby stronghold.

Ashe didn't look so pleased with the fact that she wouldn't be able to go to her men but she knew that if she didn't want any more lives to be taken by the mysterious attackers she would have to get Larsa a chocobo.

They took a right at the garden's entrance and ran towards the direction of the stables where the chocobo's were kept. As they continued to run towards the direction of the stables more screams and clashing of swords were heard. "Dammit I can't get more killed." Thought Ashe. "COMMON FASTER THE STABLES ARE UP AHEAD" shouted Ashe trying to make the group run faster.

"Larsa you and Basch saddle two chocobo's and get reinforcements." Said Ashe "Vaan and Penelo with me, we'll move towards the courtyard and distract all the insurgents away from the gates so that Basch and Larsa can get out quickly"

Larsa and Basch had finished saddling two chocobos and had mounted the bird like creatures. "We will move out now, we shall get the reinforcements as soon as possible," said Larsa kicking his chocobo to make it start into a sprint. Basch then said to Ashe "M'lady please be safe" kicking his chocobo into a sprint after Larsa.

"God speed Basch" whispered Ashe. "Let's move to the courtyard," she said to Vaan and Penelo. They nodded and started to run towards the courtyard.

When they got to the courtyard Ashe fought hard to restrain the tears that had started to fall from her eyes for the sight she saw was in her whole life the worst she had ever seen.

Both the insurgents and her men were on the floor, either dead or fighting death itself. From her position she spotted Sir Leroy fending off a group of enemies "Penelo, Vaan help me get across the courtyard." She shouted.

The trio started their run towards Sir Leroy's location. Penelo kept on running and firing off shots at charging enemies, her accuracy deadly counting the fact that she was in a run.

Vaan was busy fending off anyone who got close to the groups rear or flanks. Ashe focused on clearing a path for the group since Vaan was busy focusing on keeping the rear and sides clear.

He group efficiently made their way across the blood-spattered courtyard to where Sir Leroy finished off the five men who had tried to suppress him. "Sir Leroy! What's the situation?" bellowed Ashe to be heard over the chaos of cries and banging of swords.

"We couldn't get many men, a rough score of about 35 men but there are more than 70 insurgents attacking the palace," screamed Leroy.

"MY MEN! HOLD THEM OFF TILL REINFORCEMENTS COME!" shouted Ashe into the crowds off people hoping and praying that her words would provide moral encouragement. It sure did.

Her men hearing their Queen's voice knew that their queen was fighting by their side, going through this situation thick and thin with them. The Rabanastre soldiers fought harder, slashed down twice as many insurgents but the more insurgents they struck down, the more came.

Ashe had been fighting with Vaan and Penelo. Ashe and Vaan stabbing, slashing at anyone who was stupid enough to approach the group while Penelo kept on picking off any enemies trying to thin out the insurgent forces.

As the trio kept on fighting Ashe started to tire out and her senses was starting to blur. She instead of keeping with the group she drifted off from Penelo and Vaan.

When she realized that enemies were attacking from all sides she started to panic and tire out even more. "Vaan! Penelo!" she shouted to her two companions who had cornered a group of insurgents.

Seeing that Ashe was outnumbered four to one they turned their attention towards getting to Ashe and rushed over to her aid but before they even got halfway to her they were cut off by another group of enemies.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of the current situation from hoping for help she focused her attention of the four green armored men. They had started to close in on the Queen, their prime target since Larsa was out of the complex.

As she backed into the small corner she tripped over some vines. Seeing that the Queen was at a disadvantage they the four men ran into the corner they had backed her into to finally finish her off.

"For a Queen you sure put up a fight" snarled one of the insurgents.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER" shouted a man; everyone turned their attention to the direction of the noise.

As the seconds passed rapid loud hoof sounds started to get closer. Ten seconds passed and out of the dark night a bird like creature with sharp yellow came charging at the group of insurgents Basch riding the charging chocobo.

Using his sword like a lance he stabbed the bodies of two of the insurgents he then turned around and took down the third insurgent.

The last insurgent's feet was frozen on the ground, shocked at the speed that Basch used to take down his companions. Ashe seeing that the tide had changed jumped and slashed downwards on the man.

"M'lady are you alright?" asked Basch dismounting from his ride. "Yes I am, where is Larsa?"

"He should be at the stronghold by now then off to get the Imperial fleet. Basch and Ashe then moved back into the chaos.

After half an hour of hard fighting reinforcements thundered into the complex outnumbering the insurgents greatly. Vaan, Penelo, Basch and Ashe regrouped and stopped to catch their breath.

"Man it's day break already, I'm tired." Said Vaan wiping his face with his sleeve

"You're not the only one who's tired," grumbled Penelo leaning her head on his shoulder

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ashe

"Mmmm." Was the groups general response. Suddenly Vaan's face was filled with panic and he shouted "Ashe behind you"

Ashe turned and saw that one insurgent was now running towards Ashe, his spear tip aimed for her chest.

Ashe tried to move but she was paralyzed with fear, Her whole life flashed before her eyes; the young childhood times with her parents, the first time meeting Rassler, Her wedding, Rassler's funeral and her journey with her companions. At that second when she snapped back from her dreams she could see the spear tip already approaching her chest and she closed her eyes bracing herself for the painful impact. She opened her eyes again seconds later to see Basch the spear tip lodged in his shoulder his arms around her protecting her from harms way, again. Tears started to rapidly fall from her eyes, "Oh No, Basch, why??" and she feel to the ground with Basch, his weight pulling her down


	4. I've Missed You Chapter 4

I've Missed You Chapter 4

Ashe, Vaan, Penelo and a very injured Basch were transferred to a nearby safe house to let priests use their magick to heal Basch. Basch's condition hadn't improved since he was hit. His blood loss had been great and the field medic had told Ashe that the arrow's tip had been heavily leaded with poison, it turned out that all of the arrows that the insurgents used had been heavily leaded with poison that was lethal if the poison wasn't treated it would slowly make the body of the infected man rot away.

The air transports arrived at the safe house, which was more of a mansion than a house. Sharp towers rose high into the blue skies, magical rings floated around the high towers.

There were two main bodies to the mansion. One on the left of the towers and the other on the right Healers and medical units ran out of the east side of the building. Floating medical crash carts followed the medical personal out to help in the aid of the heavily wounded.

From the west side of the safe house came out a group of soldiers in the traditional Dalmasca armor led by two individuals. One was Larsa; from far away even Ashe could tell that he had been tired from riding a chocobo all night. Black rings surrounded his eyes and he was slugging in his walk.

The other person who was walking in front of the escorts but slightly behind Larsa was unidentified but he was definitely the leader of this medical stronghold. There was more armor strapped to his body. The joints of his armor were black in color whereas usually the normal soldiers of the Dalmascan army wore full red. Strapped on the back of his armor was a flag showing Dalmasca's emblem and his helmet was a different design. These were the signs of a general of Dalmasca's army.

The group finally reached the location of Ashe, the general and his tram of soldiers bowed down in front of Ashe. "M'lady Ashe, it is good to see you were unharmed, everyone here was worried about your safety." Replied the general his head still down "My name is General Pikes, the head of this medical military base."

Ashe sighed silently and addressed her soldiers "Rise men." They rose and stood their ground awaiting the queen's orders "get teams of five people and help the medical teams on the east wing. General stay here I need to talk to you about the situation. MOVE OUT" said Ashe giving her orders to the awaiting men.

"MA'AM" they shouted and dispersed. Some running to the ships that was unloading the wounded, some running back into the east side of the building to group together more helpers and the last group into the medical building to get more crash carts.

The remaining group consisted of Larsa, Sir Pike and two soldiers who Ashe had motioned at to stay. She then addressed the last to soldiers, "You two show Sir Vaan and Lady Penelo to their new quarters, I expect you to take care of them okay men?"

"Yes ma'am. Sir Vaan? Lady Penelo, we'll show you to your rooms" replied one of the two. Ashe gave them a warm smile and Penelo and Vaan followed the soldiers towards the group of towers."

"Can we share a room Penelo? You can give me that massage you promised me and we can maybe do other things" said Vaan and again for the second time in two days Penelo grinded her elbow into his stomach and stomped on his foot. "Shut up Vaan I just want to sleep."

Ashe chuckled at the sight of her friends, she then directed her attention to Larsa "How are you Larsa" "Well my ass is sore but other than that I'm fine, how is Basch?" Ashe's face turned grim, knowing what it meant he nodded and went to were the medical units were loading up the wounded to see if Basch was alright.

"Your majesty if you would follow me we have intelligence on the insurgents that tried killing you and Emperor Larsa.

Ashe nodded and she found herself is a room, it's walls were wood, the door metal and there was a long metal table with seats and lights on the long table.

In the seats were all generals and intelligence officers. The all stood and bowed seeing the Queen enter the room. She sighed and said " All rise" they rose and sat down back in the seats. The general motioned to the seat in the front of the long table and Ashe sat down while the general Pike stood behind her.

"What intelligence do you have on the insurgents that attacked the palace last night?" asked Ashe

"Well Ma'am they call themselves "The Savior of The Continent" short form is T.S.T.C. spoke an officer.

Ashe nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well ma'am from what sources tell us these enemies think that you and Emperor Larsa are going to destroy this world and they assume if killing you they will stop the destruction of this continent. What's our defense status?

This time a general spoke up "Ma'am standby fleets have been mobilized, the reserve teams are being mobilized as we speak and our reserve armies are being stationed at key spots in Dalmasca."

"Okay good" General Pike spoke up from behind her and said "Ma'am may I show you to your room?" she nodded and followed the General to an overpass that lead her to the towers again.

Ashe asked him "General Pike, do me a favor and get the location of where Sir Basch is resting up."

He bowed and said "Two guards will be situated outside your room and I'll tell you once I know where Sir Basch is located" he opened the door for her and motioned for her to go in

Ashe walked into the room and prayed, "Basch, please stay safe…..I need you."


	5. I've Missed You Chapter 5

I've missed you chapter 5

(I hope you like it guys! More reviews, it's like my fuel to keep on writing)

Ashe woke up she slowly opened her eyes to see the garden and the beautiful blue lake that was directly out side of the towers that were sandwiched in the middle of the two buildings. Ashe had fallen asleep on the balcony chair for the exhaustion had overwhelmed her and she had just fallen asleep looking out on the garden and lake from her balcony.

From what she could tell it was around 5 pm for the sun had started to set and it's color was a reddish orange color.

She stood up from her chair and opened the door. She peered outside and saw two guards standing watch outside her door. "MA"AM" shouted the two guards standing at attention seeing their Queen was in their very presence. "Is there anything we can help you with Ma'am?" asked one of the guards.

Ashe considered her priorities first and then faced one of them "I want you to find Sir Basch and where his room is located" she then turned to the other guard "You get me General Pike" the guard nodded and ran down the hallway and turned around the corner. Ashe closed the door and walked back into her room.

She lay down on the unmade bed, she closed her eyes to try and stop the dizzy feeling she had in her head. Minutes later there were knocks coming outside of her room's door.

"Queen Ashe? You requested to see me? It's me General Pike, is everything alright in there?" Ashe rubbed her temples and jumped up and walked to the door.

She opened it and said to the awaiting general, "Pike, call Vaan, Penelo to meet me in the facilities dining room, I want you there too, we have to discuss the current situation" ordered Ashe

"I shall carry out your orders immediately M'lady, when you are ready the guard outside will escort you to the dining room." She gave him a warm smile and once again closed the door.

She went to her bedside table and poured herself a glass of water from this pitcher that had been sitting on the bedside table. She then slowly sipped the water and thought about Basch's condition. "Dammit Basch, I can't live without you, you were my protector, my savior during our adventure……just stay safe for me. Please……." She put down her glass and walked out the door escorted by the guards to the dining room.

She walked into the small private dining room. Outside stood another guard, seeing Ashe walk he opened the door for her and when she got close to him he said "Sir Vaan, Lady Penelo and the General are in there M'lady" Ashe like always gave him a warm smile, put her hand on his shoulder and replied "Thanks, you guys keep up the good work"

The guard stood at attention once again and thanked Ashe. She walked into the small room where General Pike, Vaan and Penelo were waiting for her.

Ashe looked around the small private dining room, there were paintings of men hung up on the wall, probably the portraits of the former leaders of the base. The table was a short ivory carved wood table in a rectangle shape.

On the table was a light blue tablecloth with beautiful silverware on the table. Ashe looked at the last seat that was available for her to sit in and headed towards the chair.

She sat down and Pike motioned towards the waiter who was standing next to the entrance of the door. The waiter nodded is response and waved his hand outside the door, seconds later two ladies walked in. They had their hands full with four silver plates with silver covers to match the plates.

With quick movement and efficiency they put the dinner plates in front of the guests and took off the covers to reveal a grilled chicken dinner with potatoes, peas and corn.

As the two ladies walked out of the room two other ladies walked in again with four glasses of wine. Ashe took the glass of red wine and sipped it.

Ashe finished sipping her wine and looked at her three diner companions. She waved her hands over the food and said "Eat my friends" all four of them picked up their utensils and dug in into their food.

When they had finished their main course and were eating the cheese cake brought into the room for them Ashe knew that this would be the time to talk about the so called "minor crisis" with her trusted advisors.

"General Pike, any updates on the situation?" asked Ashe looking at Pike.

Pike put down his fork and pulled out a folder. He then took out a piece of paper from a folder and handed it out to Penelo Vaan and Ashe. He then said to answer Ashe's question.

"Your majesty. From those handouts I gave all of you is an overview of the movements of the insurgent group, "_The savior of the Continent_". They are a group of but jobs who have been convinced by a group of sorcerers that you and Emperor Larsa will destroy th whole planet to oblivion." Replied Pike and before he could talk Vaan spoke up.

" So what this sheet is saying is that the insurgents have a group of 50000 men strong? I thought we took down all of them yesterday. They ALSO have 300 battleships!?" exclaimed Vaan

"Last nights group must have been like a scouting group or an attack group if the palace's defense was low and I'm sure since we were able to crush the scouting group they're making a move on us" replied Penelo not taking her eyes of the sheet of paper given to her.

"From where I see it I agree with you lady Penelo. From what we tell these sorcerers were the solidors' elite group of sorceress and private advisors. We don't know their motive but they definitely want to eliminate you and Emperor Larsa."

Ashe nodded and brushed her hand through her hair. "Talking about Emperor Larsa, where is he Pike?" asked Ashe. "He left while you were resting Ma'am, he said that he was going back to the Arcadia's capital city to gather all the Magistrates to discuss the defense plans of the Empire's cities. Replied Pike

The magistrates were the new form of Judges, Larsa had disbanded most of the old Empire judges for he thought that they were corrupt and wouldn't help him with rebuilding the glory of the Empire. He then formed the magistrates who as mentioned were the new order of judges and he trained them to be more humble and kinder. He treated them with trust and equality; in exchange Larsa won the everlasting loyalty from his generals.

Pike then said "Ma'am this is Sir Basch's room number." He handed her a slip of paper. Ashe thanked him and walked out of the dinning room and walked to the private quarters where apparently Bash was resting.

As she approached Bash's room door it opened, she hoped that it was Basch but it was actually nurse from the medical wing, she had been carting out one of those magical crash carts. Ashe moved towards the young lady and seeing the queen approach her the nurse jumped up and bowed, her reaction caused the cart to roll off at crash into the opposite door. Ashe waved her hand to calm the nurse down and she asked the nurse "How is he doing?" Well Ma'am "We got the poison out of his body but he lost a lot of blood, he's right now in deep slumber but you can still visit him" Ashe gave her thanks to the nurse and slowly opened the door into his room.

She saw him resting on bed under the sheets. She moved closer to where he was resting and examined his face. His face was pale from the loss of blood and his breathing was deep and slow. She thought "Why did you take that arrow for me Basch? You know I'm perfectly capable of dealing with that" she pulled up a chair that was near his window and sat down on it. Without her mind even thinking her hand reached out to his face. Her hand turned warm a few seconds later and she sat there in that position for the next 10 minutes. She then sat up and started to walk to the door but before that she went back to where Basch was sleeping and leaned down so that her face close to his. She brushed her hair back and leaned down further and gave him a kiss on his forehead turned around, walked to the door opened it and closed it softly so he wouldn't wake up from his peaceful slumber.


End file.
